comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Thor Odinson (Earth-2345678)
Thor Odinson is hero in the Earth-2345678 universe and former Resistance member. History Thor was the eldest son of Odin Borson, the All-Father of Asgard. He was gifted with the power of thunder when he was chosen to wield Mjolnir. He developed a fascination with the people of Earth and decided to become their guardian. This lead him to come into conflict with supervillains and help found the Avengers. He eventually saw Earth as his true home amongst mortals and as an Avenger. Rise of the Spider During his 3rd year as a Avenger, another hero (Spider-Man) was said to have murdered a 7-year-old girl. So he and the other Avengers hunted him for months, until it was proven that Spider-Man was indeed not the killer. Afterwards, the mysterious hero went into hiding for several months. Unbeknownst to the Avengers, he was planning his revenge against humanity. All Thor knew was that a great evil was arising, but he could not figure out what. Almost a year later, one of SHIELD's biggest adversaries, AIM, was completely wiped off the map, and The Hand was rumored to be led by a new villain. It wasn't until the new organization known as WEB attacked the SHIELD Helicarrier did anyone realize that Spider-Man was responsible for AIM's defeat and the Hand's take over. After the fall of the Helicarrier, Spider-Man expanded his power by conquering HYDRA and Latveria. What was left of SHIELD and earth's heroes formed the WEB Resistance. Thor, acting as a protector, fought a ten year battle against Spidey's army. 10 Years Later Thor fought alongside the Resistance and recruited help from Asgard whenever he could, but it wasn't enough: Spidey's army was too powerful. So the Resistance created Operation Power Struggle a plan to steal the Cosmic Cube from him. However the plan failed and Thor was eradicated by by the cube. He is last seen in Valhala. Powers Abilities The Asgardian warhammer Mjolnir Thor wields Mjolnir, a hammer forged from Uru metal, whose chief properties are durability, the ability to maintain enchantment, and absorb energies. Mjolnir resembles more of a short handle mallet than a traditional warhammer. Mjolnir itself is already extremely durable like the Earth metal Adamantium or the Olympian metal Adamantine, and combined with the various enchantments placed upon it by Odin, is for all intents and purposes, indestructible. It has survived heat as extreme as the heart of the Sun. *'Weather Control:' Wielding Mjolnir grants Thor the ability to control the base elements of a storm, i.e. rain, wind, thunder, lightning and more. He can create giant raging electrical storms complete with thunder, lightning, hurricane-force winds, tornadoes, blizzards, tidal waves, exploding volcanoes, earthquakes and torrential rains across entire planets at a moment's notice. He can also create any of these phenomena individually. Another aspect of this power allows him to stop any of these weather conditions instantly as well. *'Flight:' Thor is capable of hurling Mjolnir with great force and, by holding onto the leather thong, is capable of flying through the air at tremendous speeds. While in an Earth-like atmosphere, Thor generally flies at roughly the Speed of Sound, roughly 770 miles per hour. Energy Projection: With Mjolnir, Thor can project powerful mystical blasts of energy. He can even channel energies for stronger energy attacks. Category:Nemesisaverse Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Mr. Xemnas creator Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Super Strength Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Super Stamina Category:Energy Blasts Category:Single Characters Category:Expert Combatant Category:Animal Communication Category:Weather Manipulation Category:WEB Resistance Members Category:Killed by Spider-Man Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Force Field Generation Category:Worthy of Mjolnir Category:Versions of Thor